


Hannibal Drabbles

by lude_jaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lude_jaw/pseuds/lude_jaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles based off of prompts submitted on my Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1  
> "can you make hannibal x will fluff? i don't feel like there's enough of it... like.... write about the moment they get together YES DO THAT PLEASEE I'M DYING FOR SOME HANNIGRAM LOVE it doesn't have to be sexual or w/e"

It was a snowy Christmas morning. It had been snowing hard for nearly 24 hours, making the roads hard to see and driving nearly impossible. Everyone else had left Hannibal's house the night before after the party was over, but with Will living the farthest away, Hannibal had suggested he stay over. 

Will was usually alone for Christmas. His parents lived in Florida and flying around the holidays was hectic; he usually visited a month or so afterwards. He was used to sitting by the fire with his dogs, unwrapping their presents for them - new collars, chew toys, the like. They were always so excited. Will lived for that. 

But Will was currently sleeping in Hannibal's guest bedroom. The walls were covered in Pre-Raphaelite artworks. He was proud of himself for recognizing some of them; ever since knowing Hannibal he'd tried to brush up on his art. He liked when Hannibal was impressed with him. 

Will had woken up to nearly a foot of snow on the ground. He got up and pulled back the curtains, smiling at the winter wonderland before him. The city was peaceful. 

"Oh you're awake," Hannibal's voice in the doorway made him jump. He turned around to look at him, suddenly embarrassed as he realized he was still in his boxers. Hannibal had looked there only momentarily so, and easily hid his own embarrassment. "I made breakfast."

Hannibal himself had been wearing an elegant burgundy-colored silk robe. Will couldn't help but think how fitting it was on him. 

Going out into the kitchen, Will found a huge assortment of breakfast foods: giant Christmas pastries, quiches, sausages, you name it.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as a pastry guy," Will explained.

Hannibal smiled. "Truly my weakness. I only spurge around the holidays." 

Hannibal left the room and Will grabbed a plate, beginning to load on the goodies. He took a bite of a tart with custard and juicy cherries. "How does he even find time to do this?" Hannibal astounded him, but in a good, intriguing way. 

When Hannibal came back Will noticed he was holding something behind his back. He was smiling. Will noticed then that Hannibal was also wearing fuzzy slippers. There was no way he could hold back a smile at that. 

"Whatcha got there?" Will asked, still munching on a treat, thinking how his dogs faces would light up when he brought them home some of the sausage. 

Hannibal put the wrapped gift on the counter. "It's just a little something I got for you."

Will felt himself blushing. Hannibal hadn't given anyone at the party gifts. Well, except his cooking, that was always a gift. 

"Open it," Hannibal prompted, smiling.

Will picked up the gift, almost sad to rip off the elegant bow and wrapping paper. He opened the box and saw a mug inside. He looked up at Hannibal who prompted him further. Will took it out of the box and read it; this time his whole face got hot. 

_Best Friends Forever_

Hannibal began to explain, "I.. um.. it's been nearly impossible to explain these feelings to you in person. I went out shopping with Abigail and believe me.. it was the least embarrassing thing she suggested I get you." Will could see Hannibal's face was red with embarrassment as well. He had never seen him succumb to feelings as such. 

Will smiled a huge smile, the first he'd allowed himself in such a long time. "I love it."

And then it came almost instantly. "Will, I love _you_."

Will felt himself freeze as Hannibal came closer to him. Was this a joke? Was this scenario he had played out in his head so many times before really happening, or was he mistakenly and sadly dreaming?

"My feelings for you have been compromised. I've never felt this way about a person before and I don't know what to make of it. I try to make the feelings go away but no... you, Will, you have made me feel," for the first time Hannibal seemed like a real person, as vulnerable as he himself was. And for a moment, Will was no longer afraid. Something felt right, so right, and he wouldn't let it slip away.

"Kiss me," he said, putting an end to Hannibal's rambling.

Hannibal grabbed both sides of Will's face and looked at him, a look of tenderness radiating in his usually unsympathetic eyes. Will couldn't help but notice just how kissable those lips looked up close.

"Gladly," Hannibal finally replied and brought their lips together. Will had never had so many butterflies in his stomach before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2:  
> "can you write about the inner workings of the murder family? like just a simple day, how they all interact with each other on a daily basis. i think that would be interesting."

Will liked the chance to hang out with Abigail. Every time he did, he was more assured of the fact that she was a normal teenage girl who had unfortunately been caught in the middle of a dangerous web of murder. Of course, there was a lot Hannibal kept from Will. Although Hannibal did trust him, it was more about keeping him sane than having him face sad reality.

The dynamic between Hannibal and Abigail was fabulous, often leaving Will feeling like a third wheel. Wasn't really his fault I guess; he did try his darndest. And in terms of father figures, it is safe to say that Will had the upper hand since yanno Hannibal was feeding her people, literally fueling her fire. 

Anyways, the family had decided that day to do a little shopping. Hannibal's cutlery was dulling, Abigail needed some new scarves, Will was just along for the fun. 

They ended up at a local mall and were currently in a teen girl clothing shop. Will couldn't help but feel embarrassed and out of place with all the middle aged moms googling him, but Hannibal really seemed to be getting along fine, helping Abigail pick out lovely scarves and even pointing out some fashionable dresses as well. He seemed to have a knack for all things fashionable.

 _Silly European man,_ Will thought enviously. _Why can't I be just like you?_

"Will, doesn't Abigail look delightful in this scarf?" Hannibal asked, pulling Will out of his thoughts. Hannibal tried very hard to include Will. Abigail still had a bit of rough time with Will, which she talked about with Hannibal, but knew he meant well and only wanted to protect her. 

Will smiled that adorable smile that made Hannibal's cold heart thaw and nodded. "Looks great."

"Why don't you pick out a few more things dear," Hannibal said to Abigail and handed her some money. "Me and Will will wait outside."

The two left the store, Hannibal shooting icy glares at the middle-aged moms still eyeing his territory. 

"Never realized how expensive children are," Hannibal smiled. "Never thought it would be for me, but now it just seems right."

"Yeah... Never thought it would be for me for at least another ten years yanno, or if I would _ever_ be mentally ready for it."

"Seems we've struck gold with her, you and I."

"We really have," Will couldn't help but chuckle, so grateful to not be alone in this, to have someone with him, to guide him, someone that really understood her. 

"She's going to need a car soon," Hannibal explained. "And then comes college."

"Only if she wants to go, of course."

Hannibal nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"Would be nice though, if she did, if she stayed close to us."

"That would be wonderful." 

Will was left smiling, thinking about what the future might hold for someone so young and innocent. Hannibal smiled as well, hoping too that her life would have a normal outcome. It was boring to be normal, but it would be the only way to protect her. Maybe she should spend more time alone with Will, alway from any danger... 

Abigail came out of the store, proudly toting her new finds. Hannibal put his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk around the mall. Will was close behind, on the other side of Abigail. He would always be there to guide her lest she fall behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3:  
> "HANNIGRAMSEX" ;)

Will Graham wanted to get fucked violently. Laying naked, ass up, hands tied behind him had set him on fire. His cock was already dripping in anticipation. 

The sexual frustration had been evident from the beginning, but it had been a while until Will was sure this was what he wanted. And he was so thankful he had wanted it. He had never had sex this enjoyable in his entire life. It was stress-relieving and carefree. After a tough case his nerves were shot and he wanted nothing more than for Hannibal to claim him right there in the office. There was never a therapy purer. 

Yet Hannibal had been gentle, tender, something Will had not expected. He had been used to the icy stares, the cold replies. Before they ever got together he dreamed of how violent Hannibal would be in bed, something so terribly exciting to him that he’d repeatedly touched himself in the shower over. 

He hadn’t been with a man since college, and it had only been inexperienced boys then. He wanted, needed, someone to dominate him, to fuck his cares away. And now he was finally getting the dominance he deserved. 

Hannibal sauntered in after turning on some loud, clashing, classical music. It was his favorite to fuck to. “Daddy’s back,” he smirked and came over to Will, lying face down on his desk. He chuckled. “You naughty little boy. You’re going to make daddy’s desk all dirty.” Hannibal was still fully clothed in an expensive-looking dark green-colored suit. Clothed where Will was naked, power where Will was weak, stable where Will was not. The two opposites fit each other in many ways, and I don’t just mean metaphorically. 

Hannibal looked over Will’s naked body. The slight form, with just a bit of muscle, the rockin’ booty that was all his, the messy brown hair, the puppy eyes looking up at him mercifully, begging for his cock. 

Hannibal didn’t like to dirty his fingers and besides, this time he didn’t want to prepare Will. He was finally going to give Will what he wanted, and what he had longed to do for so long but had stopped himself from doing. It was hard for him to physically hurt Will, his emotional counterpart and soulmate. But he knew what he liked and he wouldn’t hold back even if Will cried for mercy. And what better sadistic pleasure could Hannibal get from Will? It was much better than honoring him as a main dish. 

It was of no use to keep him waiting much longer. He unzipped his pants and took off his jacket. Why take off any more?

Will cried out in pain as Hannibal’s big hard cock entered him. He still wasn’t used to how big he was, and had expected a little preparation or warning at least beforehand. He bit his lip and was thankful there was none. Hannibal would not hold back this time. 

He thrusted deep inside of Will, who was gasping and writhing beneath him. The animalistic nature of the doctor was coming out tonight. His one hand was steady against Will’s hip as he thrust aggressively and the other was pulling on Will’s hair. 

For the first time, Hannibal let go. He felt controlled by the violent beast inside of him as he fucked Will. This is what he had been afraid of all along and why he had been gentle in the first place. He couldn’t snap out of it now as he grabbed hard on Will’s wrist, his nails leaving marks in the pale flesh. He wanted to make Will hurt. 

Will cried out his name, gasping for breath, trying to steady himself as best he could. His insides clenched with each thrust, each time hitting against that perfect spot that made Will gasp. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the coolness of the desk, finding it hard to catch his breath. Hannibal grunted behind him, animalistic and for once thinking of his own pleasure and not just Will’s. And somehow that made Will even more satisfied. He struggled not to cum until Hannibal did. 

“Scream my name Will!” Hannibal growled. “Scream it!” 

He pulled tighter than ever on Will’s hair, causing his scream to be one of pain and pleasure, the ultimate goal for them both. “Oh god yes!” 

Hannibal quickened his pace and leant over Will, against the perspiration on his back, crushing the hands tied there, and bit down on the soft, sweaty, salty flesh of Will’s neck. This was enough to make Hannibal cum, but not before panting out Will’s name, something he’d never done before.

He stood up to collect himself, realizing he had a chunk of Will’s hair in his hand, not enough to be noticeably missing from his head.

Will had cum all over Hannibal’s desk and Hannibal really couldn’t help but chuckle. He undid the tie on Will’s wrists and helped him sit up. Will was shaking and Hannibal was mortified to see that he was crying. He had never wanted to cause Will physical pain. He figured he must’ve lost himself for awhile. 

“Are you alright?!” Hannibal began to wipe away the tears on Will’s face with his thumb. 

But Will was beaming. “Fuck yeah I am,” he was out of breath and as he tried to get up off the desk, he found he couldn’t stand up straight. 

So Hannibal picked him up. “How about a bath?” he leaned over and kissed the top of Will’s head.


End file.
